Nine Lives With A Twist
by BOOKS101DANCE24-7
Summary: : what if Chloe knew kai before "dogs of war." What if Kai and Chloe dated when they were younger and he gave her a promise ring.once transformed he breaks off the promise for her safety. now chloes back...and better than ever. when chloe gets tossed off the top of coit tower kai and his crew find her before alek and jasmine do-1st time writer.better than it looks.full sum inside
1. summary

Summary: what if Chloe knew kai before "dogs of war." What if when kai and Chloe were younger they dated before kai transformed. What if they were so in love that he gave her a promise ring. Once he's changed he breaks off the promise in fear of her being in danger. Now Chloe's back….and she's better than ever. When kai hears about the order after a blonde with crazy curly hair, the so called "Uniter" he knows they're talking about his girl.

We all know that alek and jasmine find her after she's tossed off the top of Coit tower. But what happens when Kai and his crew get to her first. Legends say that who controls the Uniter controls the fate of the Mai. Well the jackals got her….and I don't think they're giving her back anytime soon.


	2. falling,memories,and lost loves

"Goodbye Chloe King."

-Push-

Chloe Pov.

I always imagined dying at an old age. Surrounded by my family, saying their final goodbyes. Telling me they love me, they would miss me, and that some day when it's their time they would see me soon. I thought I would get to write a will, to give my future family members pieces of my favorite things to remember me by. All I wanted to do was make mistakes, laugh about them, and cherish the moment. That little moment when you can panic, laugh, and cry at the same time matters to me. I wanted more of those before I died. Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was, considering I'm falling to my death right now.

My life flashes before my eyes- I see myself at age 2 learning to walk. Falling on my butt many times before I finally succeed. Me at my fifth grade talent show, singing "set fire to the rain" by Adele. I got a standing ovation that day. My first day of school in eighth grade, also the day I got my first crush. Kai was his name, he asked me out the day before graduation. The last thing I see is when he proposed to me. We were on the beach, when all of a sudden he gets down on one knee, tells me he loves me, and he wants to marry me when we get out of high school.

Then it all goes black….that's when I know I'm dead.

Kai Pov. 

One whole year ago I had the perfect life. The perfect girl, the perfect friends, what more could I want. Then it all changed the month after I proposed to Chloe. I got these razor sharp canines that could cut through steel, and I could run faster than most humans. I didn't want her to get hurt, so I left her.

Now here I am, at the main jackal hideout thinking about Chloe when I should be thinking about ways to gain the Uniter's trust when we find her. I stop thinking about her when my younger brother's best bud, Oliver, walks through the door.

"What's up my dudes "Oliver says to us. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing much" I say

"We were just talking about what the Uniter looks like." says my younger brother mason.

"We need to know so that we can look for her and gain her trust" pipes in jack, Oliver's younger brother.

"I know her hair color; no one has her color so it will be pretty easy to spot her "Oliver says. "I even know her name"

"What is it?" I say, hoping that its who I think it is, so that I can be with her again

Oliver smirks "King, Chloe King"


	3. following,reuniting, and explanations

Chloe Pov 

Darkness, numbness…how do I describe death? Am I even dead? Amy, Paul, my mother! What is going to happen to them? As these questions are racing through my head my eyes flutter open. I don't think about what to do next. I just run, grateful I get to live another day. I turn into the forest, fearful that the creepy dude with those scars on his face isn't following me. I turn around and see two shadows following me. I push myself to run faster. Suddenly, I'm on the forest floor…one of my attackers on me. I look to see who it is before I attack, and I see-

Kai Pov 

Oliver smirks "King, Chloe King"

"Chloe, you mean that chick kai used to date" jack says looking at me

"Yeah that's her" I say with excitement clearly in my voice

"Well come on then! Let's go get your girl!" Mason says while running out the door

"Congrats man!" jack says "well what are you still doing here? Go get her!"

"Wait, you guys aren't coming." I tell the guys

"No…we will wait for the others. You go ahead with your brother." Oliver says while holding the open, urging me to catch up to Mason.

"Oh! Remember to bring her back here." Jack yells after me

"Don't let the Mai or the order get to her first!" Oliver shouts

"Don't worry. I won't." I yell back

I catch up to mason as he heads in the forest. We turn a left and I see Chloe running alongside us. I send mason a signal telling him I'm going to jump for it. He nods his approval and backs up for me to jump on her. I take a running start and-

Chloe Pov

I look to see who it is before I attack, and I see Kai. I see kai with BIG canines lying in top of me. I don't know what to think. What do I even say? Do I say 'hey Kai, long time no see.'?...no, I don't. so I just say the first thing on my mind.

"Kai"

"Chl-"He didn't get to finish because by then I already threw myself at him. I started to cry into his shoulder as he tried to calm me down.

"Oh my god Kai I thought you were someone else!" I said while trying to catch my breath

Kai Pov

"Shush Chloe" I tell her "are you ok"

"No" she half shouts half whimpers to me "I am not ok"

"Come on. Let's go back to my place"

"Sure"

Chloe Pov (back at main jackal hideout)

"Chloe what were you doing in the forest" jack asked me

"I was running" I told him half truthfully, not sure If I should tell them about that scar dude

"What he means to ask you is 'why were you running in the forest and why did you look scared'" Kai told me

"I will tell you when you tell me why you broke up with me and how you got those HUGE canines"

"Fine you want me to tell you?"

"Yes!"

"I am a jackal, that's why I broke up with you. I turned into this monster and I didn't want you to get hurt, so I left you. That's also the reason I got those " HUGE" canines as you put them" I giggled at that

"Ok since you told me, I will now keep my part of the bargain"

"Continue"

"Ok, so-

**Sorry don't hate me cutting this chapter short! I know what I'm going to have Chloe say I just am trying to find the correct wording and grammar to type it with…..so I have an idea- if I see that I get 14 reviews than I will update the minute I am done with ch3. Than its going to be 7 reviews for every ch….I chose 7 b/c that is my lucky number…..or private message me and every 2 pm will count as 3 reviews…..BYE **


	4. AN SORRY!

**HELLO READERS…SSSSSOOOOOOO SORRY! :( …..I HATE A/N AS MUCH AS THE NEXT PERSON**

**This is very IMPORTANT. I was sad to see that I got only 1 review for ch3…..thank you AMAzing202 that review meant a lot to me! And only 2 of my readers pmed me…tx AMAzing202 and ImAPrettyLittleLiarAria **

**ALSO I put a poll up on my profile and I want YOU the readers to vote on who chloe ends up withfor c you have to pm me with info and why you like this story and give me character ideas….ill see who I choose (I am actually not sure if it's on profile every time I check I don't see any poll…..tell me in review or pm me and tell me if it's there please) **

**AND if you just want to be a character in my story for fun you can pm me with your info like your name, personality, eye color, hair color….things like that…and your birthday so I can dedicate a chapter to you on that special date(only if you want)…might be day or two early/late**

**LAST ONE….i have writers block!...I don't know how to cure it…HELP! Whoever can give me ideas on how to cure it I will dedicate it to you….tx bye….sorry again!**


	5. family in friends and lose in freedom

**Hey everybody sssooo sorry I mad you wait that long…I was so busy with school, homework dance, going to the gym and I was just plain lazy….but that was no reason to not make and upload a chapter anyway….REMEMBER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE….ok on with the chapter **

**Chloe p.o.v**

"Ok so I all started on my birthday when a homeless guy attacked me." I took a deep breath and began my story.

"I was night time, and he wanted money. But I wouldn't give him any, so he said I could offer something else." I told them

"Did he touch you?" Mason asked worriedly

"No, I clawed him…..funny thing is that's how I found out I even HAD claws."

"Do you even know what you are?" Kai asked

"No what am I like a female version of the jackal….males get the teeth, we get the claws."

"No nothing like that." Jack told me

"Ok so that brings me back to my question. What am I"

"Mai" I heard a new yet familiar voice join the group.

We turned our heads to see Kai's dad, Lupe, walk over to us. **(a/n: one of my bff dads names)**

"You aren't supposed be with our kind….we are supposed to enemies" Kai told me

" but if you want to still hang out with us, we are fine with that….in fact I think I speak for all of us when I say that we would love to hang out with you" Jack said looking around for conformation from the others.

"Really you will let me stay?"

"Yes…but now you are going to have to make a choice. Show yourself to the Mai and risk never seeing us again or staying with the people you know but probably never going to see your own kind without them trying to take you away from us and or watching you without you knowing it in school." Mason said

"I think I will take the second choice"

"That settles it, I will get all of your closest Jackal friends to transfer to your school" Lupe tells me

"Don't forget that every night one of us will be on her roof watching here in case the order or other mai try to get her" Jack pipes in

"The order?"

"They are the ones dedicated to our death….jackal and mai" Lupe told me

"And now….they are after you" mason added

**Kai p.o.v**

"Me….. What do they want with me?"

"They want to prove if you are the Uniter… they will try to kill you and then they will wait till you wake up and finish you" mason told her

"Wait what happens if I come back to life"' Chloe asked warily

"Then that means you are their main target, and they will stop at nothing until you are dead" I told her

"OH MY GOD" she groaned holding her head in her hands

"What's wrong?"

"That means they found me."

"What do you mean?"

"Some crazy scar faced dude threw me off of Coit Tower about a minute or two before you found me." **(A/n some swearing in this story…depends on my mood)**

"Damn, they found her." My dad said

"What happens now? I mean are they going to hurt me with you there?" Chloe asked

"We will always protect you….it just means that you might lose a lot of freedom" jack told her "you are like the little sister we never had."

"Right, and Kai still loves you…I bet he'd die before he'd let anyone hurt you" mason said before looking at me "in fact, I think he wants to ask you something"

I glared at him. Did he really have to do that? I wanted to ask her privately that way if she rejects me I won't be embarrassed in front of the boys

"Kai?" Chloe asked "you ok?"

"Yep…just peachy" I gritted through my teeth trying to not attack mason for being a poopy head **(a/n couldn't think of anything)**

"You can thank me later" mason said winking at me

**Ok so I had a big plan with this ch and it didn't work because my fingers have a mind of their own…..**

**I really don't know about a schedule for all this but check every week or two to see if I put up a new ch because I will hopefully get chapters done by then…..so yeah….REVIEW AND GET A SHOUT OUT FOR THE END OF MY NEXT CHAPTER…..love you** (inside joke with my mom and a friend of mine)** so I will try not to put a/n in middle of chapters but I forget things easily BYE :-* **


	6. second chances, and plain old alek

**Kai POV**

"Kai what do want to ask me" Chloe asked with a teasing tone

"I was going to ask you when the boys were gone but seeing as mason here is blowing my plans-" I shot mason a glare –" I apparently have to come out and ask it…..will you give me a second chance?"

"Yes….I will" Chloe said with a warm smile

**Jasmine POV**

"Alec has you found anything on the Uniter?"

"Not much, just that she lives in our area and was adopted."

"That's all!"

"Well yeah….I was busy."

"OH MY GOD please tells me it isn't what I think you were doing?!"

"No….I would kill him if he is doing what you were thinking. He was studying on the couch." Valentine states as she comes into the room

"How would you know, you know he likes to flirt and date so he could have snuck out."

"He didn't because I was watching him and I let him out only when he knew what the answers to the questions were."

"Ok well then do _you _have any info about the Uniter?"

"I know everything alek knows plus that she goes to your school, which is where, you too should be at right now…. You have 3 girls to watch and don't scare them away because one of them is who we are looking for."

"What are their names?" I asked the same time alek asked "Are they hot?"

"ALEK!" I exclaimed

"What? I have to see this chick everyday so I have to ask."

"Their names are Chloe King, Brianna Gonzalez, and Iliana Hernandez **(a/n last two are bff names)**

"Where are they from?"

"Ukraine, Canada, Mexico"

"You know that the Uniter is born from around the north eastern hemisphere **(a/n just took a guess at location)** and that means that Chloe is the only one that fits."

"Well up you two…that means that you have to watch her, get close to her, and then tell her what she is when she shifts." Valentina told us while holding the door open for us

"Let's go, I got a mai to flirt with"

**HI! Ok so I was sad that I got only 1 review THANK YOU AMAzing202 …. Evan though I got only one I am grateful and that review sent a smile and a chuckle to my face anyway I have an instagram account and want you to follow me and my friends if you have one ready**

**My name is tavialexbahena221b**

**Also follow all my followers **

**If you follow me click on one of my photos and comment saying: NLOCK **

**Please use caps on the comment….tx love you all BYE**


	7. interrupting moments,and school plans

**Hi everybody i wanted to tell you that I got a couple of new followers but Im not sure if they read my stories so if any of you follow me than write "NLOCK" as a comment on one of my photos please otherwise I will not put up sneak peeks on my account.**

**Mason Pov**

I was really happy for Kai and Chloe and I wish that I didn't have to ruin the moment _but_….

"TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

"It can't be, it was the afternoon when we got here" jack said

"Yeah it has to at least be 9 or 10" Chloe cut in

"Well right now it is-" I looked at my watch"-7:30 and school starts in half an hour so let's get ready and Lupe did you register us for Chloe's school"

"Not yet, but all of you go and get ready by the time you are all done head to school….you should be able to get into class with Chloe. Oh and Chloe you are not to sit or talk to anyone in your school without one of the boys with you."

"Okay that's fine, but does that mean that they all are going to be in my classes?" Chloe asked

"Yes, now go get ready!"

"Jeez! Bye" she said as we all walked out

**Sorry everybody this is just filler. Because of how busy I am I might update less but hopefully with longer chapters of more often with tiny chapters….idk yet**

**AMAzing202- your reviews always make me smile…..tx for reviewing every chapter**

**SyfyGeek13-tx for reviewing and I enjoy your enthusiasm…..you're awesome**

**Panaricanchick- tx for reviewing and telling me that the story does not flow well…I looked it over and saw what you meant…..i have been typing in a hurry because my best friend does not really like me typing my stories on here and yells at me when she sees that I've been updating **

**REVIEW it would mean a lot to me I had a bad day. My friends went and did plans without me when I was the one who made the plans **


	8. borrowing, motorcycles,and school

**Chloe POV**

The boys and I walked out of the 'lair' if you want to call it that and Oliver told them to go get ready since they all were messy and-well to be honest they _stunk- _anyway he told them to get ready and that I could borrow his old Beatles shirt and a pair of jeans that were sent to his house when the mailman miss matched the addresses. Of course he wouldn't send them back to the store but oh well, they came in handy for me.

We went to his house and I took a shower to clean myself of all the leaves and twigs on my body. I stepped out of the shower and saw that he had washed my undergarments and dried them enough so I could wear them. I brushed my hair, pulled it into a pony, and got dressed.

I knew that I didn't have any deodorant or perfume so I used his and put on some of his cologne…..even though it's a man's belongings you still got to smell nice right ladies? Lol anyways I walked out of the bathroom and saw a note on the door.

_Chloe I went to ur house to __getur __get ur bag by the time ur out of bathroom I might be outside….just look for my motorcycle because I don't feel like using my truck….plus I know motorcycles scare u!_

Oh how I hate him sometimes. I watched some tv for a bit until I heard an engine and looked out to see him with my backpack on his back and his on his front. I ran outside and hopped on as we raced to school.

**Kai POV**

I was at school getting ready for our first class when I heard Oliver's motorcycle pull up into the parking lot. Oliver knows how much Chloe hates them… he is so going to have an ass whooping later on at home when they get alone….sucker.

The bell rang and I knew that I had to go to class or Ill get a detention and dad would not like that.

*class over(only doing class sometimes)*

I smelled mai as I walked out of class and I knew it wasn't Chloe because it smelled like a male…. I looked down the hall and saw a boy around my age sniffing the air. I knew I had to find chloe because I wasn't sure if he smelled the boys and I or her.

I ran and ran until I came to her locker and slammed it shut as she was opening it.

**Alec POV**

Jasmine and I ran to school and I felt like puking once we got inside….it smelled like jackal….and lots of it.i brushed it off thinking that they just wanted to mark their scent on mai land to irritate us and went to my first class,

I was walking to my locker after checking out a few chicks and then I smelt it…..mai….. but it was covered in jackel,and not just one but multiple.

**I am sssooooo sorry I didn't update in a while but I got sick then had a HUGE test and THEN I had a volleyball game and after that I went to a friends house bc our parents were going out so I couldn't go on my computer and they were supposed to be back by like 1 am but my mom and a friend they were meeting up with got into and accident and I had to sleepover….PLUS that same day after I slept over I had a vball tournament in which I HAD to go to and it was from 9am-10pm so I was so tired I couldn't make a chapter which is why this is a short one but anyways tx for reading this and listening to my rants so….REVIEW! **


	9. kik only no more pm this is easier 4me

Hi everyone….look I am soooo sorry I didn't update for like a month and a half but I have been sooo busy it isn't even funny. That and my Guinea pig died so I didn't feel to good that night…..plus I got grounded and a whole lot of other stuff….i had so much homework today and I tried to do it all really fast so that I could try to write a ch and hopefully have it up by next week at the **LATEST. **I am going to make a kik account for this story so you guys can contact me faster…instead of private messaging me when it comes to _nine lives with a twist _you can kik me so I can see the message faster because I am always on the ipad and I can see that I have a kik message easier than having to log in on here and checking my inbox…..here is the kik: NLWAT0707

All caps no spaces

You can get kik for your phone if its in the app store or marketplace…depends on what type of phone or electronic you are using kik on….i have it on the ipad and my htc windows 7 phone….. ok bye im off to make a chapter. The pic is my profile pic


	10. slams,shoving and a meeting

_**This chapter is dedicated to AMAzing202who sent me a pm that made me realize I spent way too much time off of my story by telling me that I haven't updated in 41 days…but that was like half a month ago…..also thank you for always reviewing on all my ch and making me smile.**_

**Chloe Pov **

I walk out of class and start to head to my locker when I feel someone staring at me. Its jasmine and she's looking at me like I've grown 3 heads and they are all sticking out my belly button.

Creepy…whatever I have to get my books and head to English. I get to my locker and open the door when it gets slammed in my face by kai.

"what the hell was that for!"

He didn't say anything, he just stepped aside while I felt three pairs of arms lift me up and race me out of the school.

"what!get your hands off of me! Put me down!"

We are outside in the parking lot, the boys trying to shove me in the car that mason, jack, and kai went to school in. key word: try

There was no way I was going in that car until I got some answers

"let her go!" I heard someone say…..next thing you know I get tossed ON the car and fall off on my butt.

I turn to look at who spoke when I see jasmine and alek staring at me.

"what are you doing with her"alek says at the same time jasmine asks "chloe you ok?"

**Ok hi everyone…..um im sure you saw the authors note, and I wanted to say that you can still pm me but I would like kiks instead because with how busy I am, I am not on here as often to check my inbox and all that plus if you kik me than I can always see it because no matter what I have my phone with me… so thank you and if you didn't see the a/n than plse look at the previous ch ….kk bye love you all I miss being on here, hopefully once this week ends there wont be a lot of things I have to get done and I can update often…..right now its time for me to sleep sooo goodnight!**

**Ps. If you don't have a kik Its super easy to make one. **


End file.
